fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Hyper Bonus Pretty Cure!
Hyper Bonus Pretty Cure (ハイパーボーナスプリキュア！ Haipā Bōnasu Purikyua!) is a magical girl fanseries created by CureHibiki and is the first installment of her Pretty Cure franchise on this wikia. The show will air sometime in 2015 and the series' theme is happiness, space and light. Story : Hyper Bonus Pretty Cure! Episodes Earth has been orbiting the sun for almost a billion of years, but Nemesis plans on shutting the sun's light out, causing the whole solar system to lose it's light. The Pretty Cure on Earth are doing everything they can to stop this from happening, but each day they get weaker due to how the sun is slowly losing it's light day by day. Then one day, a new light arises from a town called Minakara, where we meet Ihara Koharu, a shy thirteen year old girl who becomes a Pretty Cure in order to keep the light and happiness blooming on Earth and in the solar system. And now the story begins... Characters Pretty Cure Ihara Koharu (井原こはる Ihara Koharu) - The shy thirteen year old girl who is talented with playing the violin. Koharu is shy and quiet around her classmates and tends to keep to herself and when being bullied, she isn't afraid to stand up for herself, even though she does think it's a bad idea. She is caring towards young children and likes to hang around them and has a pure heart. She transforms into Cure Prism (キュアプリズム Kyua Purizumu), her theme colour is pink and her power is based of healing. Tsukimiya Sayaka (月宮さやか Tsukimiya Sayaka) - The cheerful fourteen year old girl who loves to make friends and help others. Sayaka is very supportive and protective and is good with her studies, even though she can sometimes fail. A lot of the freshman look up to her due to her career as an idol, even though she had quit before the series began. She transforms into Cure Crown (キュアクラウン Kyua Kuraun), her theme colour is purple and her power is based of holy light. Other Pretty Cure Miyamoto Midori (宮本みどり Miyamoto Midori) - The calm sixteen year old girl who is very passionate in looking after the environment. Midori is very popular with the boys and is Sayaka's best friend and never keeps secrets from her, even telling her she became a Pretty Cure. She became Cure Earth (キュアアース Kyua Āsu) before the series began, her theme colours are green and brown and her power is based of the environment. She is also the protector and princess of Earth, which is revealed near the end of the series. Akagi Maiha (赤城まいは Akagi Maiha) - The rich fifteen year old girl who has a bit of an attitude and has a huge love for dancing. Maiha is the princess and protector of planet Mars and isn't afraid to open up her mouth and say things back to adults, which often gets her in trouble. As Cure Flare (キュアフレア Kyua Furea), her theme colour is red, her power is based of fire and she is a member of Midori's team. Allies Category:Hyper Bonus Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure fanseries Category:Fandom Category:Magical Girl anime Category:User:CureHibiki